


Three is Company

by Stria (Asia117)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asia117/pseuds/Stria
Summary: Chris was lighthearted where they were both too occupied taking themselves seriously. Chris was caring even when his work stressed him out. Chris could listen to Even’s ramblings without batting an eye. Chris could calm Isak down when the stress for uni became too much. Chris was easy to get along with. But, more important, Chris was there.Or, the one in which Isak and Even are both in love with Chris.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice errors, it's because I wrote this on word from my phone. Tell me and I'll correct them!
> 
> Title taken from Lord of the Rings, because yes.

In hindsight, Isak knows it could have been so much worse.

They could have been a strictly monogamous couple, for example. Or Even could have not been okay with the people Isak was okay with. Or Chris could have been not pkay with Even and himself. But none if these things was true, and Isak sometimes still couldn’t believe it.

It started with Even and him setting the boundaries for their relationship, and realising they were both okay with their couple becoming a triad. Better yet, it started with Isak hooking up with Chris during his first year, when he was so scared of himself and his sexuality, and Chris had just been _there._

(Chris had been so easy to get along with, all smiles and fake swagger, melting into genuine care when they were alone. And Chris had been so easy to press against the wall in a secluded corridor during a party, his challenging smirk melting into an expression of urgence when he understood Isak wasn’t going to stop. And Chris didn’t ask questions and didn’t want more than physical things from Isak, and he was okay with that.)

And when things ended with Chris, when he graduated and moved on, Isak was sure their paths wouldn’t have crossed anymore. He wasn’t particularily sad, because it was just the end of something physical. And then he met Even, and he didn’t think about Chris anymore, not really.

(Even was different from Chris, but to be fair Isak was a different Isak from the one he had been with Chris. Even made Isak admit his feelings, and Even made Isak wanting to come out. Even made Isak grow up, pushing buttons Chris never knew existed. Buttons Chris never was interested in pushing, when they were hooking up. And Even went miuch deeper than anyone else, Even created a nook for himself right inside Isak’s heart and stayed there, all soft smiles and lanky structure. Isak was so in love with him that sometimes he couldn’t see straight.)

And when Isak had met Chris again at the coffee shop where he was working, in the most cliché of encounters, he hadn’’t thought about it that much at first. Chris had smiled, and his smile was still as mesmerising as it had been in high school, and then he offered Isak a coffee on the house, his number, and a promise to see each others again. It was all very nice, and relatively innocent, as much as something with Christoffer Schistad could be innocent, anyway.

And he still wasn’t thinking about it when he brought Even to meet Chris, and they got along like a house on fire. It was just because he didn’t have secrets with Even, and if he and Chris were going to be friends, he didn’t see the reason for Even not to meet Chris too. And yes, Chris flirted a lot with Even, and Even flirted a lot with Chris, but it was just how they were, Isak never paid much attention to it.

(With Chris, he never paid much attention to it. With Even, he started up being a jealous fucker because his boyfriend was a natural flirt and he didn’t even realise it. He got used to it, after a while, and now he just laughed when it happened. But at the beginning, especially when he was still working on his shit, at the beginning it had been difficult.)

Surprisingly—but not really—it had been Even to approach the conversation first. He knew about Isak’s fling with Chris in first year, and one evening he asked if Isak still felt something for him. Isak had spluttered and denied, but Even had stopped him with an _I wouldn’t mind if you were. That would be cool actually_.

And Isak had been taken aback at first, because for a long time it had been just Even and him, and it was strange to even think ti change it. But then, thinking about it… they just fit with Chris in a way that made them even more complete that they were before.

(Chris was lighthearted where they were both too occupied taking themselves seriously. Chris was caring even when his work stressed him out. Chris could listen to Even’s ramblings without batting an eye. Chris could calm Isak down when the stress for uni became toi much. Chris was easy to get along with. But, more important, Chris was _there.)_

They approached Chris one evening at their house, after dinner. There was no need to be cautious, not with all that Chris had experienced, and they told him about the fact that he made them both happy, and they wanted to try being together as a tried and not as a couple anymore, because he was the missing puzzle piece.

(Chris would later mock them mercilessly for their word choice, but every time he did, he made sure they knew he was actually joking, and to cuddle them extra hard afterwards. Neither him nor Even ever complained.)

And of course it went well. Because they were amazing in two, but perfect in three, and Isak couldn’t have asked for more from life thank waking up like he is now, sandwiched between one taller boyfriend and one smaller boyfriend, both intent on drooling on his chest, eyes closed and heavy breath hitting his skin and making him shiver.

  
It’s Sunday, there’s maybe time for morning sex, if he wakes them up early enough.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, come and say hi to me on [tumblr](http://cosenoditea.tumblr.com)!


End file.
